bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kagerōza Inaba
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Zmodyfikowana DuszaBleach anime; Odcinek 336 | płeć = Mężczyzna | poprzednia przynależność = Gotei 13, Soul Society, Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | bazy operacyjne = Soul Society, Instytut Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami | podstawowe umiejętności = Raikū | debiut w anime = Odcinek 317 | japoński głos = Toshio Furukawa | galeria = tak }} jest 7 oficerem 12 Dywizji oraz członkiem Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Poprzedni wygląd Inaby Podczas gdy był naukowcem w Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, miał rozpuszczone włosy z zaczesaną grzywką w prawą stronę. Lewa strona włosów była zafarbowana na blond, a druga na zielono. Nosił okulary z okrągłymi szkłami. Jest wysoki i chudy, nawet na twarzy, przez co ma podkreślone kości policzkowe. Nosił standardowy strój Shinigami, na co zarzucony był fartuch naukowca Instytutu. Po swojej zdradzie nosi długie, żółte szaty z kołnierzem, który sięga z tyłu ponad głowę. Nie nosi już okularów, a swoim Zanpakutō podpiera się dwoma rękami, jak Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, tyle że bez zgarbionej pozy. Charakter Mimo że pracuje z innymi członkami 12 Dywizji, którzy zazwyczaj są negatywnie nastawieni na innych ludzi, jest grzeczny i posłuszny w poleceniach wydanych przez Shinigami wyższej od niego rangi. Prowadząc akcję, która ma na celu schwytanie Nozomi Kujō, jest bardzo niegrzeczny i arogancki wobec Kona oraz bez serca, gdy uderza kobietę w brzuch. Z początku wydaje się, że nie lubi Mayuriego, jednak później tłumaczy, że darzy go ogromnym szacunkiem, jednak wierzy i jest przekonany, że we wszystkich aspektach umiejętności naukowca może go przewyższyć. Historia Fabuła Inwazja armii Gotei 13 (tylko anime) 190px|thumb|left|Inaba składa sprawozdanie na temat ruchu [[Dangai]] W Instytucie Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Akon prosi o sprawozdanie Inaby na temat ostatnich ruchów działania Dangai. Przynosi książkę średnich rozmiarów, przy której Akon omawia miejsce pobytu Rangiku i Nanao ich kapitanom, Kyōraku i Hitsugayi. Kagerōza pokazuje, że nie ma potwierdzenia, że wróciły one z Senkaimon do Soul Society. Później, gdy Akon i Hiyosu czytają raport wysłany od Rukii, Inaba wchodzi do pokoju i mówi im, że kapitan Byakuya i inni wkraczają do Dangai w celu przeprowadzenia badań. Akon każe Kagerōzie, aby pokazał im właściwą drogę. Przed opuszczeniem pomieszczenia widzi jeszcze przez chwilę zdjęcia Nozomi, po czym uśmiecha się i wychodzi z pokoju. thumb|right|190px|Kagerōza rozmawia z Nozomi W pomieszczeniu z dużą ilością Reigai, które piętrzyły się na jednej ścianie, Inaba zdejmuje swoje okulary, zakłada zestaw nowych rękawiczek, żółty płaszcz oraz drewnianą laskę, będącą jego Zanpakutō. Natychmiast wykorzystuje swój kostur, by przejść do Reigai Izuru Kiry i Nanao Ise, które wyglądają i zachowują się identycznie jak oryginały. Dziękuje im za zaczekanie i pyta ich, czy pójdą razem z nim. Wnioskując po dalszym rozwinięciu akcji, zgadzają się i idą do domu Ichigo, w którym przebywa Nozomi i Kon w ciele Kurosakiego. Kagerōza pyta go, gdzie znajduje się Kujō i mówi, że chce ją zabrać ze sobą. Kon z przerażoną miną odpowiada, że nie ma potrzeby się przeciwstawiać, ponieważ z chęcią odda ją bez walki. Gdy wchodzą do pokoju, dziewczyna ucieka przez okno, przy czym Kon spostrzega, że reszta już za nią biegnie, po czym sam zaczyna jej szukać. Gdy chłopak znajduje ją, zostaje powstrzymany przez Shitotsu Sansen Inaby, po czym każe on duplikatom poruczników go wykończyć. Następnie używa swojej trzciny cukrowej go ogłuszenia Nozomi, po czym Uryū Ishida pojawia się, mówiąc, że nieładnie jest tak bić kobiety. thumb|190px|left|Inaba vs Uryū Walka Inaby i Ishidy trwa. Kagerōza zauważa, że musi to być Quincy, ponieważ korzysta z Hirenkyaku. Po chwili rozmowy, duplikaty poruczników chcą go zaatakować, jednak Inaba mówi im, że sam się z nim upora. Uryū wysyła wysoką ilość strzał w Kagerōzę, jednak ten używa Shunpo, unikając ich wszystkich. Przemieszcza się na szczyt budynku, po czym zza niego nadchodzi Seele Schneider, który odpiera swoją laską. Ishida zauważa pewne podobieństwo u niego i Mayuriego, po czym Inaba tłumaczy mu, że był on jego przełożonym. Uryū teraz rozumie, że dlatego wiedział tyle o jego Seele Schneiderze, jednak Kagerōza zaprzecza, mówiąc, że pierwszy raz widzi ten gadżet, choć z dużą szybkością udało mu się go rozpracować. Quincy strzela do niego jeszcze raz, po czym ten przemieszcza się obok Ishidy. Ten używa jeszcze raz Hirenkyaku, pojawiając się nad Inabą i wysyła sporą ilość strzał w swojego przeciwnika. Gdy ten ich unika, Ishida jest już za nim i do niego strzela, przebijając go, po czym spada z dużej wysokości na dół. W locie zauważamy jednak, że była to atrapa. Uryū tłumaczy mu, że wiedział, iż jego Ginrei Kojaku go nie dogoni, dlatego musiał zwiększyć prędkość swojego Hirenkyaku. Następnie stwierdza, że jeśli nie byliby wrogami, to prawdopodobnie by się zaprzyjaźnili, ponieważ oboje nie znoszą Kurotsuchiego. Ten jednak zaprzecza, przy czym Ishida nie wie, z której strony znajduje się Shinigami, po czym spostrzega go na ścianie budynku. Mówi Quincy, że darzy Mayuriego ogromnym szacunkiem, jednak jest pewien, że jest w stanie go przewyższyć. Inaba uwalnia następnie swój Shikai - Raiku, i robi nim pojedynczy obrót jedną ręką i błyskawicznie powala Uryū na ziemię Wynalazki Reigai: Jest widziany, gdy w jednym z jego pomieszczeń przetrzymuje wiele Reigai. Również wiadomo, że potrafi stworzyć Reigai poruczników i kapitanów, pozostawiając ten sam stan ich umiejętności oraz zachowań, jednak Yoruichi zauważa później, że w przeciwieństwie do oryginałów, są one agresywniejsze. Moce i Umiejętności 190px|thumb|right|Inaba używający [[Byakurai]] Praktykant Kidō: Był w stanie powstrzymać Kona, używając średnio poziomowego Bakudō, nie wypowiadając przy tym numeru oraz nazwy zaklęcie. Może korzystać z niskopoziomowych Hadō, takich jak Byakurai. Naukowiec i wynalazca: Jako członek Instytutu Badań i Rozwoju Shinigami, Inaba wykazał się niezwykle naukowym intelektem. Ze swojej wiedzy jest w stanie stworzyć prawie doskonałe duplikaty Reigai Shinigami wysokiej rangi. Wydaje się, że z łatwością rozumie daną sytuację i przystosowuje się do niej. Potrafi także wykryć naturę przeciwnika i sięgnąć po odpowiednie środki. Ekspert walki mieczem: Kagerōza wykazał się niezwykłymi umiejętnościami walki mieczem. Jego styl walki jest płynny i bardzo precyzyjny, mogąc zmienić swój wzorzec ataku z niesamowitą szybkością do sytuacji. Ze swoim Zanpakutō okazał się zdolnym do pokonania Rukii i Renjiiego oraz może się równać z takimi mistrzami walki mieczem jak Ichigo lub Yamamoto, a przy tym sprawiając wrażenie, że ma przewagę. Ekspert Shunpo: W walce wykazał się znaczną umiejętnością wykorzystywania Shunpo. Podczas walki z Uryū był w stanie z łatwością unikać wszystkich strzał Quincy jego Ginrei Kojaku bez najmniejszego wysiłku. Ogromna moc duchowa: Chociaż jest tylko 7 oficerem, Inaba wykazał się znaczną energią duchową, która jest w stanie konkurować z Bankai Ichigo i maską Hollowa (choć Kurosaki był znacznie osłabiony). Unikalną cechą jego charakteru Sztucznej Duszy jest ukrycie Reiatsu, dzięki czemu nie można go wykryć. To pozwala mu również na swobodne poruszanie się w Dangai, a a nawet bezpiecznie przejść przez Kōtotsu, by odzyskać dane Sztucznych Dusz. Manipulowanie czasem/przestrzenią: W wyniku szeroko zakrojonych badań nad Dangai, Inaba zyskał zdolność do zmiany czasu i przestrzeni. Skorzystał z tej zdolności do podróżowania z Dangai do Soul Society, a także kontrolowania Kōryū i Świata Przepaści. Według Kisuke Urahary, jego umiejętności jednak nie obejmują kontroli nad Kōtotsu.Bleach anime; Odcinek 325 Praktykant walki wręcz: Chociaż nigdy nie używał w realnej walce, Inaba wykazał wiele umiejętności, aby obezwładnić Nozomi jednym uderzeniem w szyję. Zanpakutō : W zapieczętowanej formie wygląda jak drewniana laska. Jej uchwyt jest ciemnoniebieski i jest lekko zakrzywiony, aby komfortowo można było ją chwytać. thumb|right|190px|Raiku w formie Shikai *'Shikai': Raikū jest uwalniany komendą . Po uwolnieniu złote światło zaczyna obejmować laskę i ją przekształcać. Zamienia się ona w dwukierunkową voulgę z czerwonymi oznaczeniami, a użytkownik trzyma broń na jej samym środku. Inaba może kontrolować bransoletki na przedramionach Reigai swoim Zanpakutō. Może je złamać, by Reigai zdobyły więcej Reiatsu. thumb|190px|right|Portal Inaby :Specjalne zdolności Shikai: Raikū ma zdolność do manipulowania przestrzenią. Jest to wykonywane przez szybki obrót Raikū, gdzie uderzenie, które aktywuje zdolność, brzmi jak dzwon. :Przemieszczenie przestrzeni: Pojawiając się do zamrożenia czasu za pomocą swoich portali, Kagerōza w rzeczywistości może natychmiast sam siebie przenieść bez ostrzeżenia do nowej lokacji. Yushima może atakować swojego przeciwnika osłoną.Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 :Wymiarowe portale: Raikū jest również zdolny do tworzenia portali, aby połączyć się z Dangai. Można ich użyć także do uwięzienia przeciwników w Dangai. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Raikū :*'Manipulacja przestrzenią': Kagerōza obraca Raikū nad głową, gdzie zamraża na ułamek sekundy przeciwnika w czasie. Ruch kołowy Raikū tworzy portal Dangai, który ogarnia przeciwnika i wciąga go do przepaści. Jego umiejętności nie są ograniczone tylko do manipulacji światem oraz Światem Przepaści. Inaba bowiem manipuluje całą przestrzenią, a Raikū tylko z samej przestrzeni. Rejestruje miejsca i je odtwarza, dlatego też można odtworzyć portal do poprzedniego miejsca kręcąc Zanpakutō w lewo,Bleach anime; Odcinek 339 ale może mieć też zapisane inne miejsce, gdzie był atak przeciwnika przy użyciu Zanpakutō. Potrafi odtworzyć ostatni nagrany atak tyle razy, ile chce. Inaba używa tej umiejętności przez kręceniem Raikū w prawą stronę do zapisu, a w lewą do odtworzenia. :*'Klony': Kagerōza wykazał możliwość wykorzystania swojego Zanpakutō do rejestracji siebie, tworząc w ten sposób klon samego siebie. W odróżnieniu gdy zdolności klonu drugiej osoby zostaną nagrane, działają samodzielnie, dopóki nie zostanie zniszczony. *'Bankai': Brak. Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie tylko z anime Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Zmodyfikowane Dusze